En el closet
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. "Y el caso de Ruby Branwen no era la excepcion, ya que caminaba tranquilamente saliendo de su cuarto rumbo a la cafeteria... hasta que fue arrastrada hacia un closet, donde una vez dentro, pudo ver a su captor... o mas bien captora:" White Rose.


**En el closet**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Y el caso de Ruby Branwen no era la excepcion, ya que caminaba tranquilamente saliendo de su cuarto rumbo a la cafeteria... hasta que fue arrastrada hacia un closet, donde una vez dentro, pudo ver a su captor... o mas bien captora:

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Rooster Teeth. Si fuera mio este tipo de fics serian mas que canon en el show :v

* * *

 **En el closet**

Era un inicio de fin de semana muy tranquilo en Beacon University, asi que los estudiantes podian andar tranquilamente por el campus. Y el caso de Ruby Branwen no era la excepcion, ya que caminaba tranquilamente saliendo de su cuarto rumbo a la cafeteria... hasta que fue arrastrada hacia un closet, donde una vez dentro, pudo ver a su captor... o mas bien captora:

-Weiss...- logro pronunciar, mientras esta le colocaba la mano en su boca para que se callara, a la vez que asomaba su cabeza fuera del closet y se aseguraba que nadie hubiera visto como metio alli a la chica.

Ruby no pudo evitar sonreir y negar con la cabeza por la actitud tsundere de su novia en secreto... le parece curioso expresarse asi de la albina. Aunque seria mejor quitar la expresion "en secreto".

-¿En serio? ¿De nuevo aqui? Sabes que no podemos seguir asi ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la atlesiana.

-Porque incluso alguien como Jaune puede deducir lo que hacemos y nos van a atrapar.

Y cuando se llega al punto donde un despistado de primera como Jaune las podria descubrir... estan jugando con fuego.

-Creo que hemos sido muy cautelosas.

-Lo mismo dijeron mis padres en una noche de alcohol junto con sexo rudo y nueve meses despues naci.

-Uno: no hay alcohol aqui, y dos: somos chicas, no quedaremos embarazadas... creo...

-Pero insisto, un dia de estos tenemos que salir del closet... en todos los sentidos.

-Luego nos encargaremos de eso... si acaso nos descubren.

-Entonces ¿tan urgida estas que no puedes esperar a la noche? - dijo con burla Ruby mientras mostraba la misma sonrisa descarada de su padre.

Pero la albina no estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente:

-¡Cállate y bésame!

-Si esa es la orden, mi reina tsundere... con gusto la complacere.

Asi es: la interaccion y relación de Ruby con Weiss siempre ha sido complicada, por decir lo menos. Era extraño pero nunca se resistió, tan solo se dejaba llevar por el momento e ir con la corriente y dejaba que los deseos de Weiss, antes reprimidos por su estricta formacion atlesiana y ahora libres a voluntad, se hicieran cargo de la situación.

Sus labios la devoraban ferozmente mientras sus manos jugueteaban sobre sus hombros, queriendo descender un poco mas. Estaba actuando bruscamente, eso siempre fue divertido aunque sabia que a veces tenía que detenerla, como ahora cuando sintió como sus manos comenzaban frenéticamente a arañar su ropa, incluso amenazando con rasgarla, lo que era una pesima idea teniendo en cuenta donde se hallaban.

-Tranquila Weiss... tomate tu tiempo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la aludida despues de separarse un poco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierna que se veía su novia, finalmente decidió dar el primer paso y trato de revivir el ambiente solo que a un ritmo mucho más lento. La atlesiana correspondió el beso suavemente aunque todavía de una manera apasionada mientras dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de su playera. A veces era divertido verla actuar de esa manera tan brusca y apasionada, pero a veces le gustaba tomar las cosas con calma por lo que ella tiende a necesitar que se lo recuerde.

Se inclinó para tener una posición más cómoda mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, sin romper el beso. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, comenzando a jugar con su cabello blanco. Sin embargo, ambas notaron una luz... alguien abrio el closet.

Al instante, Weiss aparto a Ruby, aventandola contra la pared, quien al recuperarse del golpe le dirigio la mirada del "te lo dije".

Mientras tanto, la persona que las habia descubierto, de cabelleria rubia, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro:

-Baia baia… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

-¡Yang! ¡Esto… esto no es lo que parece! Ruby... me estaba ayudando con algo y luego me... me tropece y...

-Por favor Weiss. Ni que Yang fuera tan tonta como para creerse eso-, comento la Branwen mientras se levantaba del suelo y Weiss suspiraba en señal de derrota.

-¿No... no le vas a decir a Blake, verdad? - Pregunta la Schnee con algo de temor.

-No es necesario... ya lo sabe.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto Rubes... ¿que esperabas de una fan de una saga de libros tan sucia como "Ninjas of Love" como mi Blakey al ver una interaccion como de ustedes en vida real? Por supuesto que lo sabria. Ademas... hay camaras en todos lados.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Weiss.

-Sí, en todos lados, excepto en los baños. Aunque debo decir que la otra vez que las vi entrar juntas a las duchas… bueno, no hay que ser genio para saber lo que iban a hacer- bromeo la rubia haciendo con sus manos una seña de dos tijeras y juntandolas una contra otra.

-Hmm… ¿Me pregunto si habra por ahi una cinta de lo ocurrido la semana pasada?

-¡Ruby!

-¿Que?- Pregunto fingiendo completa inocencia, lo cual no le salia despues de tan pervertido pensamiento. -Ademas, de acuerdo a lo que dice Yang, lo nuestro era un secreto a voces.

-Eso no puede ser cierto...

-Ya lo veremos: Yang, saben de esto... tus padres?

-Si.

-¿Los mios?

-Los primeros en enterarse.

-¿Los JNPR's?

-De hecho, Nora me debe cincuenta liens.

-¿Ves Weiss? Ahora solo hace falta visitar a mis futuros estirados suegros en Atlas.

-Oh Dust. Mátenme- pidió Weiss con la cara completamente sonrojada, mientras Ruby sonreia junto con su prima.

No le queria decir que se lo dijo, pero se lo dijo: "un dia de estos tenemos que salir del closet... en todos los sentidos".

* * *

 **Y salieron del closet... o mejor dicho las hallaron y no quedo de otra mas que salir :v**

 **Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
